day_of_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Wastelanders
Their arsenals are what most of them carry around, their arsenal doesn't usually include ALL of the guns, but they usually always have one (or more) of the guns named in each of the arsenals. I hope this page helps you understand most of the types of people in this game. Wastelanders can be very dangerous to anyone (unless you're a Pro or Pay to win) once they get access to firearms. All Wastelanders start in a small, little town, where there is a gunshop and scrap piles. They can be invited to factions created by other players, each having its own purpose. Different types of Wastelanders: The Noob: A decently common player in the game, usually do not know much about the game since they just started, and are usually pretty bad at combat making them easy targets for most players. It is interesting to study their behavior and observe from a distance, especially when they get into a gunfight with either another fellow Noob or someone else who is a lot better than them. They usually don't carry guns, but if they do, they usually start killing their fellow Wastelanders around them with a weak M1911. The Spawnkiller: A loser who is going to get banned usually in a few minutes once they start spawn killing. Rare to find, found at the various towns in the game, at the spawn points. Their standard arsenal includes the G36c, RPK-74M, and M1911. Your normal player: A common player in the game, they have some knowledge about combat and the game. They usually carry a gun around, so watch out if you try to kill one. Their standard arsenal includes the M1911, G36c and RPK-74M. The Pro: Quite uncommon to see, you can find them roaming around near Fort Poliax and the Raider base. You can also find them roaming around the wastelands collecting fellow Wastelanders, usually to start a raid or invite them to their faction. They are more armed, usually having a couple of gamepass guns and nice guns. They are good at combat and usually know quite a bit about the game. Ask them for information. They usually have one or two followers of their faction in the game. Their standard arsenal includes the G36c, RPK-74M, M249, FAMAS, and they sometimes have armor equipped, either from the gamepasses or 100 armor bought from certain places. The Aggressive player: Pretty common to find, they have somewhat similar actions as The Noob, killing most people around them, and also go for the AEGIS. They are usually kind of dumb because they have an insane ego and try to kill The Pros or Pay to wins (even though they are trash, but not all of them are trash). They also get targeted a lot by almost all types of players, because no one likes these kinds of people. They are decently equipped, their standard arsenal being the G36c and RPK-74M. Pay to wins: Very rare to find in servers, they have several expensive guns in their arsenal, and have the Heavy Kevlar gamepass or Titanium Armor gamepass. They are basically overpowered and almost invincible if they are good and paired with the DEW-4HM or any other DEW weapon. They are usually pretty decent at combat and know what they are doing in firefights. They usually know a lot about the game. In raids against the AEGIS, they are very hard to kill due to their expensive guns and armor. These people are generally leaders due to their firepower and armor. If attempting to kill them, bring a couple of helpers because you will need a bit of help killing these players (unless you are one of The Pros and you are really good at combat). Their standard arsenal includes Heavy Kevlar armor or Titanium armor, M249, any of the DEW weapons and the X-33. The Leader: Very, very rare to find in servers, they usually have nice guns in their inventory. These people usually are in a faction in which they are the creator of, and then invite other players (probably half the server) and then those people follow his instructions. The people who accept are usually Your Normal players, and sometimes attracts Pros. These people are very dangerous to deal with, as they sometimes can get salty and order their people to attack someone (or a group of people). The people who are under The Leader's rule are mostly all equipped with a gun, mostly M249s, M1911s, G36cs, RPK-74s, and the L118A1. Even Pros and Pay to wins can struggle to deal with The Leader (lmao not really, its mostly the people under The Leader's rule), due to the amount of people The Leader attracts (3-8 people, sometimes more or less but mostly in that range). Their arsenal is usually the same as the people under their command, but sometimes can have a DEW weapon and usually have armor on. The Leader usually is a Pro. This person can also be a little hassle for the AEGIS to deal with, as the amount of people can overwhelm them for a period of time.